


I hear trumpets when you moan

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Massage, and sex, hahahaha, no pun sorry, shitty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is on lockdown, and Zayn is being a little shit. Some piano, Jason Derulo and a massage follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hear trumpets when you moan

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check for mistakes  
> i'm sorry

Liam presses his fingers randomly on the black and ivory keys of the brand new shinny piano they had just received. He was the first to run to the music room as soon as he’d seen the huge moving truck parked in front of the studio.

“We’re going to play fifa at Ni’s you coming Li?” were Louis’ exact words while he was slipping his arms through the sleeves of his denim jacket. He hadn’t seen the movers push the huge fragile box through the doors. Otherwise, he would’ve dropped a promising lazy afternoon, to spend his own time alone with the instrument.

Liam didn’t play piano, he could press a few keys and run a few notes, but that was it. Louis was the real expert here, and even he had to perfect. He remembers some tunes he learned in mid school, like twinkle twinkle little star, or that Fray song that Louis keeps singing anytime he’s in an extremely happy mood. Really, Liam doesn’t understand why he ran to that piano in the first place but the fine instrument just draws him. With its curves and chords that shake and the glossy black colour.

He moves up to the end of the piano, they still need a proper seat for it but a stool works just fine ,and presses the highest key and goes down to the lowest using each of his fingers to punch the following note. He goes back up the same way.

“Having fun?” Liam recognizes Zayn’s voice from the doorway. He can even feel him leaning on the frame with his arms and ankles crossed. He turns around, his Zayn senses never fail him.

“Didn’t you go out with the others?” It was their day off, well kinda day off where they laze but can’t meet up with their families. Zayn was often sulking around in his corner, thinking about his mum and sisters. Liam got that feeling, he missed his family so much too. Louis was always complaining how the girls were always too noisy and whiney but deep down, all the boys knew he missed that bit of insanity in his daily life. Niall didn’t have any younger siblings and Theo kept him busy only for so long. While Harry’s sister kept visiting them, so aside from his parents, he didn’t have too much on his mind.

But Zayn, he was always shutting down, keeping quiet, like most of the time. But there were days when he got really quiet and usually, Liam would freak out.

“Nah, it’s too cold out there.” He stands upright and walks (more like glides) over to the side of the piano, opposite Liam, and leans his arms there.

Liam presses a little more on the instrument before he sighs, frustrated.

“You suck at this mate.” Zayn points out, raising his eyebrows slowly.

“No fucking shit” Zayn frowns at Liam’s aggressive language, but doesn’t comment on it. Liam’s just being pissy about the fact that he can’t call his mum because he’s on partial lockdown. Only Zayn knew. He thought the piano would be a great issue to simmer down the fact that he hadn’t even had the right to use his laptop or even his freaking ipod but no, it just increases his anger. Did he really have to insult those stupidfamous shits via twitter? He’s still having an argument inside his own head about it.

“Relax Li, lets play some stuff.” Zayn gets his phone out when it vibrates and laughs at something someone sent him. Probably Harry.

“ Are you taunting me? Move this away from my face.”

Zayn just shrugs and shuffles his way over to Liam’s side. He waits for a moment before shrugging again and sitting between Liam’s knees. Liam clicks his tongue impatiently but puts his hands around Zayn’s hips to keep him in place.

“ I learnt that Jason derulo song the other night at Danny’s. Cause he’s obsessed by him or something.”

“What Jason Derulo song?” Liam says cautiously. He remembers the Jason Derulo and the One D day. It was a very drastic and exciting day for him. All the ZaynZaynZayn his brain had to catalogue that day was enough for him to overheat. Add on top of that the Talk Dirty song that got overplayed in the studio that day…. And they still have the 1Dday to air. All the previous filming that’s been done for it is enough to fill the seven hours livestream. Liam is just tired of working and most of all, tired of Zayn.

“The new one, that sounds like a Christmas song. Trumpets”

He puts his finger on a white key.

“But there’s lots of trumpets in the song cause like…..trumpets.”

“Isn’t it that song where he says the girls moans sound like a bell or something? Classic Jason Derulo right there.”

“Did you know that-“

“Just, play.” Liam sighs, before hooking his chin on top of Zayn’s bony shoulder.

He starts the melody slowly, missing a few notes, but really, you can easily recognise the tune.

“Why don’t you sing it?” he says suddenly.

“I don’t know the lyrics?” Liam rolls his eyes. He’s that close to snapping the piano lid over Zayn’s fingers.

“I can look it up…wait” he wiggles about and Liam breathes slowly in, out. Zayn stops moving and digs his elbows into the piano, causing a brief chorus of notes to ring horribly into the room. Liam’s hands are twitching so bad, he has to fold them under his armpits. He recognizes the familiar sound of an iphone unlocking and he grunts, pushing his face into Zayn’s back.

“It goes, every time that you get undressed, I hear symphonies in my head.”

He places his phone smartly on top of the piano and plays as he sings the words to himself. This song is stupid really.

“I wrote this song just looking at you…”

“Woah ring the bells that girl is getting undressed” Liam mutters sarcastically, his face still squished onto Zayn.

“How the fuck does an ass remind you of a Kanye west song.”

Liam shrugs. “He’s Jason Derulo. He’s allowed.”

Zayn doesn’t answer, he actually picks up his phone and shuts down on himself again. After a few minutes he stands, not giving a warning (Liam nearly bangs his head on the edge of the piano) and disappears from the room. Liam stares at the door sadly. He kind of missed Zayn’s body heat and flowery scent framed around him. He’s been using Harry’s perfume again. It smells like arse on Harry (but he can pull that off) and smells like candy floss on Zayn. It’s just perfect.

Zayn returns with some music sheets and his t shirt missing.

“Where’s your shirt?”

“It’s best to do music shirtless, didn’t you know? Naked is even better.”

“So are we doing this Derulo song or are we actually composing?”

“Jason Derulo is a great inspiration.”

Zayn slips back into his previous place, this time Liam avoids putting his hands on his skin. He just keeps them at his sides and lets Zayn install himself comfortably on his lap. He uses the top of the piano as a table and spreads his sheets and pens around.

“We can write a silly song like him and keep it to ourselves.”

“I’m too intelligent for this.”

“Think Harry and Louis.”

Zayn ends up doing the writing because the stuff Liam says is way too thoughtful for it to be a song about how you find your partner’s body attractive. Zayn shuffles a bit on Liam, and Liam doesn’t want to be annoying, but he’s had constant pressure on his dick for the past twenty minutes and he’s doing a poor effort at keeping it down.

What? An ass on his dick is and ass on his dick. Plus this is Zayn’s ass. People would kill for a sample of that. He hopes and hopes not at the same time that Zayn’s feeling it. Zayn might take him for a pervert, or might slap him or might just press his bum into Liam’s crotch a bit more. Liam is not imagining things when he feels Zayn rock slightly into his pelvis. His hands move up on their own accord to grab around Zayn’s waist.

“Stay” he says. Zayn stops moving immediately. He had closed the lid so they didn’t have to hear the deafening mingle of notes clumsily unintentionally touched and now Liam was missing those few sounds that filled the awkward sound of just Zayn’s pencil scratching on the piece of paper.

“Can I say your abs remind me of how hard Harry’s penis gets when he thinks about Louis in lace panties?”

“WHAT? What the fuck no! Do not compare my body to Harry’s dick.”

“Was just checking you were as in it as I am”

“ A hundred percent.”

Zayn keeps writing on his paper and he’s awfully quiet. After some minutes Liam peers over his shoulder.

“Why are you keeping this secret? I thought I had a say in this”

“No.”

Zayn says simply, and covers his work with his arm. Liam sighs and looks out the window. Out there, his mum’s probably worrying why her son hasn’t called her and yet he’s here, with a half naked Zayn, on top of his half hard dick and he doesn’t know what to do with his life. He still has his large hands on Zayn’s waist and the look of their skin colour contrasting makes him shiver.

He absently starts to stroke his thumbs back and forth in a tender gesture and presses his fingertips into Zayn’s stomach. Zayn tenses a bit, but doesn’t protest.

He for a fact sighs and melts into Liam’s touch. He’s probably just really comfortable right now. Really. So Liam hopes Zayn doesn’t mind if he presses his nose along the line of Zayn’s spine, running it up and down slowly.

“What do you think, if I just use the I…” Zayn releases a breath when Liam moves his mouth to the top right side of his back, just pressing his lips and slightly sucking until a pale pink mark forms.

“..wrote this song…” Liam kisses him again.

“Just… fuck.”

“Am I distracting you?” Liam says smugly, wiping his thumb on the new hickey he was the proud father of.

“No..i’m just a bit sore, and you’re pressing your thumb on a really big knot.”

Liam stops abruptly. He wouldn’t want to increase Zayn’s back problems, and cause more problems than he’d intended to. He takes his hands back down to their initial positions, as in, stroking Zayn’s waist with his thumbs.

“I wouldn’t say no to a massage” Zayn says on a light tone.

“I’m not really good with my hands…”

“Don’t be silly Li, you’re great on the piano so you’re gonna be great with my back.” Zayn stands and stretches his arms out, giving Liam full view of his glowing backside. He turns his head away, not wanting to awaken his erection that e had finally managed to kill.

“You said I sucked…”

“Who said that?” Zayn fake gasps, before turning to the shelf where they keep a few gym balls and yoga mats. Don’t ask.

He stretches a bright green mat on the floor and strips down to his boxers before seriously lying on his front.

“I didn’t agree to do this.” Liam protests, still sitting on his wonky stool. Straddling Zayn’s thighs while rubbing oil on his back would be so much better.

“Please” Zayn whines, rolling his hips into the mat, and Liam jumps out of his seat.

Liam’s always had platonic thoughts for Zayn. He didn’t think about Zayn covered in sweat when their coach made them work out in pairs. He did not imagine Zayn lathered in soap when they’d shower after said workout. He absolutely didn’t rub one out, thinking about the two previous things. So yeah, he and Zayn are best friends, and Liam feels nothing for Zayn. Nothing.

“I don’t have anything to rub on you…”

“Use your hands? There’s that oil Harry uses for his hands, under the speaker drawer.”

Liam goes to fetch the little bottle that’s already half emptied. That’s the thing that curly haired twig uses to get his hands smooth. Liam smirks, picking the lotion up. He could think of other places he can smoothen with that thing.

“Have you got it?” Zayn asks, as Liam sits on top of his thighs. He turns the bottle upside down and squirts some oil onto Zayn’s back. He still doesn’t remember saying yes to this, but he goes with it. He slaps his hands down causing Zayn to groan in pain.

“Sorry,” Liam apologises “But I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

He moves his hands about, spreading the oil, until Zayn’s skin is shining with it. He presses his fingers lightly, rubbing up and down, from the top of Zayn’s nape, to the dip of his back dimples.

“Where does it hurt again?” Liam says, pushing his thumbs down in little circles.

Zayn moans “Right…there.” He’s breathing heavily as Liam digs the heel of his palm back and forth of the sore spot. The one where he sucked a mark into Zayn’s skin minutes ago. He smirks when Zayn moans again, whining at him to press harder. He massages until his the skin has absorbed the last drop of oil, making it smooth and velvety.

“I’m done!” Liam declares, he doesn’t want to use more of Harry’s secret baby skin sauce without getting caught.

“No” Zayn rolls his hips, making Liam jut forward in the process. “I want more!”

“I can do your legs, if you ask nicely.”

“I’ll even let you do my ass but get your hands back on me fast.” He pauses “Please.”

Liam takes a moment to think. Zayn was practically begging to get fucked. Well, he hadn’t exactly said it, but Liam isn’t one for mix sensed conversations. He’ll do Zayn’s butt alright.

“Alright then” he tugs Zayn’s boxers down slowly until he can see the faint line of his crack. He pulls until the piece of clothing bundles at Zayn’s ankles, and he still hasn’t said a word yet. So Liam guesses he’s pretty okay with it.

He rubs his hands together before bringing them down harshly on Zayn’s bum. He yelps loudly and flinches away, but still doesn’t protest. Liam brings his hand back, to slap it down again and again until the mark of his finger imprints on the skin.

“You’ve got a weird way of…”

“Shut up” Liam cuts, grabbing Zayn’s cheeks to squeeze them together. He tries not to think about the fact that he’s touching Zayn’s ass, that he’s naked and probably (hopefully) getting hard.

“Is that better?” Liam teases, massaging his hands in all directions.

“I’ve gotten better butt rubs than this” Zayn mumbles and Liam’s had enough. He takes his hands off to put them on each sides of his sweatpants. He doesn’t find the nerve to care if Zayn’s agreeing or not, he’s fucking the sass right back into him.

He tugs his pants down, making his hard (when did this happen) dick bounce out in the open. He throws them in a general direction, and his t shirt follows soon after. Now he’s naked and his head is ready to explode with the amount of things he’s thinking of doing to the Pakistani boy.

Liam flips Zayn over without warning, satisfied to see that he’s not the only one aroused by the situation. Zayn raises his eyebrows at Liam’s very naked body, but he just bites lips and slips his eyes closed. Liam scoots down to lift Zayn’s knees apart, stretching his rim open. He could fuck Zayn like this, grabbing his hips and thrusting into him until he comes and go for another round without ever letting go. He could also put Zayn on all fours and take control…just ruin Zayn really.

Or maybe he can use more of Harry’s lotion to slick Zayn’s hole just right and keep it tight enough for him to feel the burning stretch of his cock. He squirts some oil on his finger, lubing it up abondly.

“I’m only putting one finger inside you. Then I’m gonna watch you stretch yourself open on my dick” Liam says, as he pushes his digit inside. He wriggles it in up to the joint, feeling Zayn clench around it.

“You’re just so freaking tight, how are you gonna fit my cock in” Liam mumbles to himself, as he curves his finger upwards.

“D’you want more?” Liam says directly to Zayn who’s kept awfully quiet since Liam’s been looking down at his arsehole. Zayn shakes his head, his teeth still digging into his bottom lip.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Z.”

Liam lubes his cock (Harry is going to skin him) so much he can’t hold the base of it without his hand slipping. He sighs and decides to just hold Zayn in place. He looks up at Zayn just to check if he isn’t crossing any boundaries, but really he can’t turn back, with the head of his dick just inches away from Zayn’s hole. Zayn looks briefly down at the space where Liam is about to push in, then looks back into Liam’s eyes. It’s the last warning Liam gives him before pushing in.

Just as he expected, Zayn is tight , tighter because he hasn’t prepped him correctly but that he doesn’t care.

Zayn finally opens his mouth to release a breath, as his eyes shut close again. He’s panting, trying to relax as Liam is still trying to push the crown of his prick inside.

“I should’ve probably opened you m-“ Liam begins to say, but Zayn shakes his head, pushing his hips down on Liam. Liam inches inside, but he still has an awful lot to fit in. He releases one of Zayn’s hips to wrap a hand around his cock. Zayn groans a little bit when Liam slowly drags his skin up and down, moulding his hand in the curve of Zayn’s cock. Zayn breathes harder and faster, rolling his hips into Liam’s hand until he comes with a few grunts and whines. Liam takes it as his cue to thrust, while Zayn is relaxed, still in the cloud of his high. He slips inside, until his crotch meets Zayn’s ass.

“Good lord” Liam moans. “Could you come again?” he asks Zayn, who’s looking a bit overwhelmed and lost. He opens his mouth, but no sounds come out of it so he just mouths no and lolls his head to the side.

Liam shrugs and pulls himself back, to thrust slowly back in. he starts off easily, pushing back and forth to let the boy under him adjust, but he clearly sees Zayn isn’t really in it anymore. His mind seems elsewhere. So Liam drags out, and pounds.

“Urgh, fuck” Zayn says, eyes focusing right back on Liam.

“So you’re a screamer, ashamed of it then?” Liam brags, pleased to have finally gotten a sound out of him.

“N-no” Zayn tries to say, but is cut by Liam slamming into him. It’s like Liam was purposefully avoiding his prostate, it didn’t feel like he was climbing walls but it felt pleasurable and somehow better to just have Liam fucking him without rest.

“I’m fucking you until you get hard and come again” Liam groans, still pounding inches away from Zayn’s sensitive nerves.

They go on like that for another few minutes, Liam thrusting in and out harshly and Zayn moaning silently. Liam likes the way Zayn is struggling to keep quiet. He also loved how his skin was flushed red and covered in sweat. After this Liam could probably finally get to see Zayn soaping himself in the shower. He could probably get Zayn on his knees for him too. He shifted, feeling his legs starting to numb.

“Holy shit” Zayn whispers “Fuck, right…there” this time he pleads louder. Liam enwraps a hand around him, just holding to feel Zayn harden under his grip.

“I got…you” Liam says between two moans. He knows he’s got Zayn in the right place, now all he has to do is keep fucking him there until he screams and orgasms.

And that’s just what Zayn does, when Liam bends down to whisper in his ear _how he looks so good and wrecked and that he was gonna finger the come right back into his hole._

*

Harry doesn’t shout at them when he finds the empty bottle and come stains on his favourite mat. He doesn’t even do anything, or maybe just wanks in the store room to jizz all over Liam and Zayn’s comic books collection.


End file.
